


It's Hell When Italians Drive

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rumored that Italy is a horrible driver. Germany finds this out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hell When Italians Drive

Feliciano and Ludwig sat at a small cafe in Southern Italy, enjoying pasta and wine. They ate in silence for a while until the German cleared his throat. Feliciano looked up with a dazed smile.

"Yes, Germany?"

Ludwig didn't know the best way to approach the subject, so he though he would just come out and say it.

"Italy!"

Italy's eyes widened in horror.

"Ve! I didn't do it, I swear! France was the one! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen! Please don't hurt me!"

Ludwig stared at the brunet, confused as to what he was talking about. But he'd get the details later.

"No, Feliciano, there is just something I have to tell you."

Italy stopped freaking out and smiled. "Oh, okay. What is it?"

Germany sighed. "Your driving is terrible. Japan told me that you nearly killed him with how fast you were going."

Italy stared at Germany, trying to think back. Japan did seem scared when he had given him a ride home.

"I don't think I did too bad! Do you want a ride, Germany?"

Ludwig considered this. He himself was a fairly good driver, and since he didn't want either of his alliances to get hurt in a automobile accident, Ludwig took it upon himself to teach Feliciano how to be a better driver.

"Yes. You will show me how good you are. And I will help you if it is needed."

Italy's eyes lit up and he laughed. "Yay! I promise to do my best!"

Germany couldn't help but smile. "Good. Be at my house by eight o'clock sharp. That is, if you don't sleep over."

Italy just grinned.

* * *

To Ludwig's surprise, Italy didn't sleep over. He felt a little saddened that he woke up without the spacey brunet next to him. Germany couldn't help it, he really did adore the Italian. Even though he constantly waved the white flag and made pasta, Italy was still nice, caring, funny, sweet, adorable, and the way he always smiled at him...

Germany blushed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but have fallen in love with Italy. He needed a beer. But it would have to wait until after driving. From what Japan had said, he'd need to be as sober as possible.

* * *

Surprisingly, Feliciano showed up at Ludwig's house at exactly eight. Italy was excited to have a drive with his long term crush. Maybe now he could impress Germany with his amazing driving skills. Italy knocked on Germany's door.

"Germany! It's me! Ready to go driving?"

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Ludwig.

"Yeah, let's get going."

Italy led the way to his cute, red, little open top Italian made car and hopped in the driver's seat while Germany climbed into the passengers. Italy hastily shoved the keys in and turned, intent on impressing.  The car started up smoothly as Germany buckled his seatbelt. Just as Italy was about to floor it, Ludwig stopped him.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put your seatbelt on!"

Italy frowned, but clipped the belt in. He hated wearing it. It always cut into his neck.

"Sorry..." Italy sighed and Germany ruffled Feliciano's hair, watching out for the odd curl.

"It's fine, just remember to put it on every time you get in a vehicle."

Italy nodded and shifted his car into gear. He went forward slowly as to not anger Germany again. As they went, Italy gradually became more comfortable and picked up speed. His foot felt as if it was glued to the peddle and he smiled, loving the wind blowing through his hair. He heard a gasp and looked over at Germany.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Isn't this fun?"

Germany clutched the dashboard and door, eyes wide as he stared at the speedometer. One hundred and five. They were going one hundred and five miles per hour!

"Slow the fuck down, Feliciano! You are going to kill us!"

But Italy didn't seem to be listening. He was smiling and singing some song to himself as the little arrow tilted to 110. Germany almost had a heart attack. Never in his life had he driven over 70 or ridden with anyone who had. Going this fast was frightening and he didn't see how Italy was enjoying it.

"Feliciano! I said to slow down!" Ludwig yelled and grabbed one of Italy's hands that was on the wheel. It immediately jerked and Italy looked over at him.

"What's wrong Germany? Are you not having fun?"

"Keep your eyes on the road! And no I am not! I _told_ you to slow down!"

Germany took matters into his own hands by shoving his leg between Italy's and stomping on the brake peddle as he grabbed and removed the foot that was on the gas, all the while holding the wheel steady. It only took a few seconds for all this to happen and Italy was confused as they were jerked forward, then slammed back, the seatbelt helping. Germany was breathing hard and shaking. He could not believe that Italy had been driving for as long as he had and was yet still alive.

"Feliciano... You are not allowed to drive anymore. No more.."

Italy looked at Germany, confused. "Why not? It was fun! And why did you stop the car?"

Germany's hands came up and grabbed Italy's face. Ludwig controlled his shaking and calmed himself as he looked into Italy's eyes.

"You fool," he whispered, "You could have killed us. Even worse, you could have killed yourself and... left me alone."

Italy's eyes widened as he stared at Germany. He could have killed them? But Grandpa Rome loved going fast and not once had he been in an accident. Italy's smile returned as he reached up and placed his hands over Ludwig's.

"I would never do something to endanger us, that's why I always wave the white flag! I wouldn't try to hurt you Germany, never! So I'm sorry if I scared you with driving so fast, that's just the way I'm used to." He took the blond's hands and placed them in his lap within his own. "Forgive me? I don't like it when you're mad at me! I'll even put some wursts instead of meatballs in some spaghetti for you when we get home!"

Of course Ludwig wouldn't stay mad at the smaller nation, how could he? Germany looked at the smiling brunet and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the Italian's. Italy made a small pleased sound before pushing back. He rarely got to kiss the German and it was always exciting when he did. But all too soon Ludwig pulled away, his face tinted with pink. He sat back in his seat and looked to the side.

"Now let's go back. Slowly. If the dial goes above fifty I'm tying you up and I'll be the one driving."

Italy giggled and turned them around, heading back to Germany's house.

"And Feliciano?"

"Hmm?" This time he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Will you make some of that spaghetti with wurst?"

Italy squeezed the steering wheel in happiness. "Of course! Pasta~!"

Germany couldn't help but smile at the idiot.

Oh yeah, he would have to kill France later too.


End file.
